Magi: The Adventures of Perseus
by Murphydog3
Summary: Perseus is a child touched by destiny, blessed by the Mist or Rukh as others call it. These are the incredible stories of his journeys and the trials that he endured to create his own country and change the destiny of the world


A Legend is Born

Sally and her husband Poseidon were in the midst of having their first child. This child was special, the Mist or the Rukh as others called it quivered with excitement as the child touched by destiny was being born. The Magi, demigods, and others felt the sensation of the birth of the child with incredible power, power that only came around once in a thousand years. Poseidon took the first glance at his child. A healthy baby boy, who the man could tell was special. The child had a mess of hair that was as black as obsidian but strangely had a grey streak above his left eye, he also had eyes that were as green as the ocean, that held a power as if the slightest provocation could cause the most powerful of storms. They named their child Perseus and he would one day become the King of the Seven Seas.

-Two Years Later-

In a bar Poseidon sat and ate a small meal. Two guards walked in searching for him. When they saw him they immediately approached the man and greeted him with smiles on the faces. Quickly they dropped three large bags of gold coins in front of him claiming that it was his reward for being a war hero. Poseidon stood with cane in hand and missing his left leg. He walked out saying only that the money will go to buying everybody's drinks. Many watched as he walked away, commenting that he was such a strange man for giving away all of his money. He did not care; he only cared about going home to his child and beautiful wife.

Poseidon was a great fisherman and he in his small boat went out like he always did. After looking under the net he saw that his son Perseus who he called Percy was taking a nap under there. Poseidon was immediately nervous, and his son started to stir. When the child woke he noticed his father and said, "Daddy!" throwing his toddler arms around his father's neck and hugging the man. The child seemed infatuated with the ocean and looked at it with wide eyes. As a storm approached and engulfed them Poseidon tried to keep them steady and on one course. Percy knew though that this course was wrong and immediately showed his father the correct was to go. Poseidon listened to his young son because his eyes were strong, in the child's eyes there was no doubt.

Poseidon looked at his child and nodded saying "You got it Percy." They continued on Percy's path and quickly escaped the storm. Poseidon looked at his child after they had escaped. Percy was excitedly squealing that they had done it when the man picked up his small child. He looked at him and stated, "Percy I believe that you have the power to change destiny, the destiny of this country. You my son can show the people of this proud nation a different path a better path." He smiled at his son and held him close.

-Three Years Later-

A man runs through the forest chased by fire. The fire is carried by the guards of Greece and the man running is a spy for the Roman Empire. This man is named Luke, he has golden hair and a scar that runs down his right eye. When the guards had him backed to a cliff he jumped off the cliff.

Meanwhile though Poseidon looks at his haul for the day and hears his stomach grumble. He has been out all day and he left his lunch at home. He is quite hungry and he thinks of how much he would lose if he just ate one fish. As he finishes that thought his 5-year-old son Percy runs over calling out, "Daddy, Daddy I have your lunch"

They eat lunch together with Poseidon enjoying the company of his young son, his pride and joy. The boy has been gearing up to ask his father this request and finally blurts it out, "Daddy let me help you out on your boat, I'm five years old and I know I can help you," Poseidon looks down at the boy and places a hand on his head, ruffling the hair that he knows the boy got from him, Poseidon sees so much of himself in the boy and only hopes that his son never knows the pain he went through in the war with the Persia.

"No, I'm not going to let you come with me yet. I promise you though when you are older I will bring you with me. And then we can start your fisherman training." Poseidon smiled at the boy and they both were excited for the day when they went to the sea together as father and son.

Suddenly a group of people walked over to the two of them and sneered at Poseidon. They could not let their anger go without saying anything and soon they shouted at the man, calling him a traitor to his country, and that he should be fighting the war with the Roman Empire instead of fishing on a beach. Soon enough though their anger got the best of them and they came to blows, Poseidon didn't defend himself and allowed the people to hit him telling them that he didn't care about their war. Suddenly he blacked out and hours later awoke on the beach to his son trying to wake him. Percy didn't know why his father didn't fight back and he was scared that his father would die. When they went home later the family ate dinner quietly and Poseidon asked Percy to collect water from the well Percy ran out and Poseidon and Sally spoke about their quickly dwindling finances.

Percy burst into their small house and notified his parents that someone had collapsed by the well. They took the man back to their house and attended to his wounds while he slept. The man had blonde hair and a scar down his left eye. Percy had never seen anyone like this man, for one his hair was blonde Percy had never met anyone with blonde hair. Poseidon told the man that his son saved his life and the man with tears in his eyes patted Percy on the head and thanked him.

The man told the family that his name is Luke and that he was a merchant whose ship had been wrecked in a storm. "Thank you so much for your hospitality and for everything you have done for me."

Poseidon smiled and said, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Suddenly Percy who could no longer contain his question asked Luke, "Why do you have yellow hair mister that's weird?"

Luke smiled at Percy and lifted the child into his arms. He told him, "Have you ever left this village before Percy?"

"No," Percy said meekly.

"I come from a country far away from here and outside of this village there are people with many different hair colors who look very different. There are lots of different cultures and foods that you have never eaten before. The world full of wonder and amazing adventures, you just must be brave enough to explore. Sorry am I going too fast for you?" Luke looked at the child a little embarrassedly the child was looking at him with such reverence.

"No, I want to hear more," the boy said excitedly and it was true. Percy was captivated, there was nothing more that he wanted in that moment then to hear Luke's stories.

Luke was hesitant to tell the boy more stories but Poseidon said to the man, "You can tell him more stories and you can stay here as long as you need but you will have to pull your weight and I ask that you please refrain from getting into any trouble."

The man agreed and Poseidon welcomed him into their home. For the next few weeks every night Luke would tell Percy stories of faraway lands, and these stories lasted well into the night, always ending in Percy falling asleep with a smile on his face. Luke was such a wonderful storyteller whose tales were filled with legends and knowledge. He taught Percy how to weave stories and spout lyrical tales. Percy's world kept expanding and his passion for exploration grew. Percy decided then that he would see the world and all its people.

Luke decided after a few weeks of this that he would leave the village, he packed up his things and told Sally that he would be leaving, "I have accepted enough of your hospitality, truly I can never thank you or your family for all you have done for me," As he was saying that guards approached the house and Sally went to the door.

"We are looking for a spy," The guard said. He looked down and saw a pair of shoes and was suddenly suspicious for Poseidon only had one leg, "There wouldn't happen to be someone besides your husband here now would there." The guard through open the door and started to search the home when Luke grabbed him and killed the guards. Percy who had originally been sleeping had woken up to the sound of his mother's screaming. She had seen Luke kill the guards. Luke was now bloody, sword in hand and breathing heavily. He looked down at Percy and Percy felt fear. Suddenly Luke grabbed the boy and held his sword to the child's throat. He brought him to the village square where everyone gathered round. Sally walked over there she was so afraid, her son was in the hands of this ma. She reached out to her child and said, "Percy."

Percy was so scared, "Mommy," he whimpered. Luke brought his blade closer to the child. Percy asked the man, "Why? Mister you have told me all those wonderful stories a bad guy wouldn't have done that for me."

Luke looked at the child and growled, "I am a spy for the Titan Empire. I was sent here on a mission and that is what matters. I am a servant of Lord Kronos. That is who I am." Luke then demand money, a boat and food on the beach or he would kill the boy.

Sally looked around to everyone in the village, "Please," she begged, "someone please save my child. Please save my son!"

Everyone in the village looked uncomfortable and one man said, "We don't wanna get involved with your problems." Sally fell to her knees scared of what would happen to Percy.

Luke seeing that these people would not do what he asked grew angry, "Damn all of you, you useless bastards." He swung his sword violently and told everyone to move.

Suddenly Poseidon appeared to appeal to Luke. He said, "Luke you made me a promise now I'm asking you to let my son go," He fell to his knee and bowed to him, "I beg you to please let my son go. Your life will be spared if you surrender and tell Greece what you know."

"Trying to bribe me with my own life. I am a loyal soldier of the Othrys and I will not betray my country to save my own skin. I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY COUNTRY. I'M NOT A DAMN TRAITOR LIKE YOU!" And with that he moved his sword to kill Percy. Quick as lightning though Poseidon moved, bringing out his sword he stabbed Luke in the chest and grabbed his son.

Luke fell to the ground and as he was dying Poseidon said, "Call me a traitor till your blue in the face, I could care less what people like you think but threaten my family and you will be shown no mercy."

As Luke lay there on the ground dying Percy from behind his father's leg thanked Luke for all his stories. He told him how much he loved the stories.

Luke's last words were, "Thanks Kiddo."

After the incident Poseidon was charged with harboring a spy and was to be sent to military headquarters. When the guards marched him through town the villagers saw how rough Poseidon looked. He fell to the ground and the guards told him to stand while kicking him. Sally and Percy ran through and Poseidon heart fell. "Sally you brought Percy?" Suddenly a woman in the crowd shouted, "Get out of here you damn traitor," and soon others were yelling at the man to leave their midst. Percy could take no more and screamed at the crowd, "Shut up! Don't you talk about my dad this way!" The crowd noticed that this was Poseidon's son and started to move toward the boy. One of the men reached out to grab Percy when…

"Don't touch him! Don't you lay a hand on my son! Don't you dare harm my FAMILY!" Poseidon's voice rang out strong and rough. His voice was raw when he said, "Listen you guys I have to go fight in the war now. With that being said, I want everyone here to know what that means." And with that Poseidon took off his tunic. His chest was heavily scared, with long scars that crisscrossed his chest. His leg had been amputated at the knee. He asked the villagers, "I watched as millions of people were injured and died on the battlefield. Do you really want to send you family to Hell on Earth? Is this war really worth fighting for?" The villagers were horrified and Sally had to hold Percy back from going to hug his father

The guards could take no more of this and grabbed Poseidon. "Take him away," the captain said.

"Fight like a real man, Percy and take care of your mom," Percy nodded and Sally wept as her husband was taken away, never to be seen again.

It was on that day that Percy realized just how strong his father was. It was an important lesson that Poseidon gave his life to teach. A few months later Sally and Percy were notified of Poseidon's death. Even though his sword was sent in a casket, his body was never returned to his family.

Nine years have passed and the once small boy is now 14 years old…


End file.
